


I'm Sorry...I Love You

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, alternate ending to the barn scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Clementine says one last goodbye to AJ even though he won't hear her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I'm Sorry...I Love You

Clementine sat on the barn floor,

Exhausted.

Helpless.

Injured.

She was slumped against some bushels of hay. The only things holding her up at the moment.

With no more ammo left in AJ’s gun, there was truly nothing she could do. And to make matter worst…

She could feel herself slipping away.

She lifted her head up. Even that was a struggle.

Through her blurring vision she saw AJ.

He was fighting with all he had.

He was too short to perform her technique of kicking the walkers in the knees before finishing them off, so he stabbed them in the knees instead. An action that took more time and involved him getting up close and personal with the walker, but he did it with ease and bravery.

She smiled.

She’s so proud of him. She’s glad she was able to teach him well.

Her head bobbed to the side.

She couldn’t hold it up anymore. She was running out of energy. Running out of time.

Her vision got darker and darker.

She moved her eyes so she could look at AJ, one last time.

With her last breath, she whispered to him even though he couldn’t hear her.

_"Goodbye, Goofball. I’m sorry. I love you..."_

_  
“Hey, Sweet-pea. Great to see you again.” _


End file.
